Small Party Trips
by Sarktld
Summary: [This is a follow up from 'Small Party Tricks' Go and read that story before you read this!] Freedom was what they needed, freedom with each other... but are they sure that's what they got? Doesn't seem like it in the end... [TP GB Pairings]
1. Runaway

Hey Guys:) I'm back! Heh dunno if that's good news of bad! xD Anyway, here's your next story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got it?" Goten's hushed voice sounded, over the beating of his own heart. If Pan could not hear his heart, she must be deaf.

"I got it!" Came the hushed reply. Pan pushed the luggage through the window as Goten caught it. She climbed out into the night air, and blasted off by his side.

"Bra told me they were getting some of their mothers energy suppressing bracelets!" Goten said.

"Oh good, we'll need them." Pan said. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"To a place just me and my father know about. And I don't think Goku has a problem with us being together." Goten said. '_Bra did you two get out okay?_' He asked her.

_'Yes we are at the entrance to the forest where we'll meet you! Remember and keep your energy suppressed!'_ She said.

Goten turned to Pan. "Not long now, suppress your energy." He said as both saiyan's dropped their energy signals.

Soon two figures emerged from the forest ahead, and flew alongside them as they came closer. It was hard to greet them while they were flying. Pan was itching to reach out and be held by Trunks, but it was best to wait until the coast was clear. They went higher, flying through the damp clouds. Not saying a word to each other, all of them following Goten. He dived and they followed.

"How much further?" Pan asked her face becoming numb in the night air. Goten didn't answer and this caused her to grumble. Trunks smiled, she hadn't changed at all. Why would she? She was just running away from her family right? No big deal...

Goten took them down into a forest and landed. The others landed around him. He gazed through the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Making sure no one is checking the house for us, just encase..." He said as he watched the house ahead. Trunks followed his gaze and gasped. In the middle of the forest clearing was a tall wooden house, it looked like it held at least four bedrooms.

"Why did you and your father make it so big?" Trunks asked.

"We were going to bring everyone here as a surprise after the world martial arts tournament, but he took off didn't he!" Goten snarled.

Trunks sighed. "I'm glad he did, this means this is our little secret!" He said grinning. The four of them made their way over and Goten opened the front door holding it open for everyone else. It had basic furniture. Bra groaned.

"It doesn't even have a TV." She said.

Goten chuckled. "What did you expect? Royalty treatment?"

She grinned at him. "Me and Trunks stole some money and a robot to do the cooking and cleaning."

"Good work Einstein." Pan said hugging him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close. Just like the nigh he had made the promise. He kissed her head and cradled her slightly.

"Awwww..." Bra said at the two, causing Trunks to blush and Pan to grin and Goten to shake his head.

"Yeah well..." Trunks said turning to them, Pan was not letting go. He laughed. "Can we see where the rooms are Goten? Even if I have to pry Pan from my side." He said.

Pan smiled and let go of him, gazing up the stairs as Goten led the way all of them laughing lightly. It was good to be free... they all thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This cant be happening!" Vegeta snarled as he gazed around the night sky with Gohan, Goku, Bulma and Videl.

They were all standing on the ground outside capsule corp. "It's not like Pan to just take off like that!" Videl said gazing at the stars.

"Its not that! I should have been able to sense them! I still should!" Vegeta snarled.

"That will be quite impossible, you see when they left, Trunks also took my latest invention." Bulma said sighing.

"Which is?" Vegeta asked.

"Energy suppressing bracelets.." She said.

"You and your bloody inventions will be the death of me woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait until one of them takes them off, which shouldn't be too long from now considering they cannot go in water." Bulma said. Causing everyone else to smile. Especially Vegeta, he knew Bra couldnt go less than a day without a shower...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten opened the first door to revel a medium sized room with a double bed. It was not as big as the ones in capsule corp, but it was a fair size. Pan ran and jamp onto it. "This can be your and Trunks' room pan." Goten said with Bra grinning at his side.

"Both of us?" Trunks asked.

Goten chuckled. "I'm not your father Trunks, you can share a room only if the two of you want." He said simply. "If not there's another room-"

"No thanks Goten this will do fine." He said quickly, causing Bra to giggle.

"Chill brother we would never deprive you and chance to be with Pan!" She said.

"Says her who's going to be sharing a room with Goten. _AWWWWWW_!" Trunks said mockingly.

Bra blushed and Goten and Pan laughed. Trunks grinned at his sister. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"No, because your beyond help..." She muttered.

Trunks laughed as they shut the door. "I heard that!" He called after them. He turned shaking his head. Pan was sitting on the edge of the bed almost in tears. He froze for a moment. "Pan? Are you alright?" He asked walking up to her side. He sat on the bed beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought I-I'd see you a-again, T-Trunks I-I really d-d-didn't..." She sniffed.

Trunks reached out and pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay Pan, I'm here now, and so is Goten and Bra, we're all going to haven fun and never worry about being split up again..." He said rocking her gently.

She nodded her head into his chest as she nuzzled him. He wrapped his protective arms around her, and placed a hand at her heart. "Feel this?" He asked.

She nodded into his chest. "I feel it..."

"Good because I'm never letting go.." He said as he wiped tears from her cheeks.

She smiled weakly at him and kissed his lips gently. "I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Pan." He said kissing her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww I know it's a bit mushy, just bear with me! Hahaha xD It _is_ for a reason! ;)


	2. Somethings wrong with Trunks!

Thanks to the following peeps for reviews! xD

Phantasom - Gives Cookie -

Goodlife93 - Give gingerbread man -

SSJ-Pan-Chan - Give Pan plushie -

Kayuka - Gives Trunks - sized ice cream -

Thanks for all your reviews guys! xD Enjoy the gifts!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then what did you tell him?" Bra asked Pan curiously.

"I told him where he could put the remote and left." She said simply. Bra grinned.

They were sitting in the newly furnished living room of the wooden house. Goten and Trunks were watching an action/comedy entitled 'Team America'. Every few minutes Pan and Bra could hear the snorts as they laughed into their jucie as the political satire wore on. Bra had no interest in the use of puppets to portray real people and instead had turned to Pan and started to ask about her last boy friend.

"Did he try to stop you?" Bra asked. Trunks was now paying more attention to their conversation.

"He did as a matter of face, he pushed be against the wall and tried his best to sudce me." Pan said. Trunks felt himself grip his cup a little tight than he meant to causing it to smash.

"You alright?" Goten asked him. He nodded and started to dry up the mess with a small towel still listening to the girls conversation.

Bra gasped. "Then what did you do?" Bra asked.

"Simple... I did what any girl would have!"

"..."

"I kneed him in the nuts." Both Pan and Bra laughed. Trunks' hand flew to his crotch, remembering the painful night he had played kiss cuddle torture with the girls. How Pan had got him there to. He cringed. A line on the Tv got Goten giggling, Trunks turned back to it.

_'Now I've seen everything.' The puppet called Gary said._

_'Really? Have you seen a man eat his own head?' Replied the other._

_'No.' Came his reply._

_'So then you haven't seen everything?'_

Trunks grinned at the line and forgot all about the girls talking in the background.

"That's when I knew that the only way I'd ever be happy was to be with someone who knew me..." Pan said sighing.

"That's when you fell in love with my brother?" Bra asked, Pan nodded.

"What about you? Who were you with before Goten?" Pan asked.

"Ugh, this jerk called Johnny. He just thought I was a good fuck then left me." She said shrugging.

"Is it as simple as that?" Pan asked not entirely convinced.

"No." Bra said grinning. "Something was seriously wrong with him..." She muttered waving a finger around in a circle at the side of her head. Both girls giggled and turned to the television.

_'Now you see why we need you! We'll disguise you as a terrorist and take you deep into the middle east, if your acting is successful you'll be able to get us all the information we need to stop this whole thing from happening!" Said one of the puppets. There was a build up of tension music which slipped away with the next sentence._

_"Of course if your not interested... There's the door." He said waving his hand towards it._

_"Alright. Thanks." The puppet called Gary said. With that he turned around and exited through the door, leaving the others in the room._

Trunks and Goten chuckled to themselves and turned to the girls.

"Isn't that movie over with yet?" Bra asked slightly annoyed.

"Bra it just started." Goten said laughing.

Trunks smiled sweetly at Pan and both of them gazed at each other for a moment. Bra watched them and her eyes softened. Pan stood up and went to sit of Trunks' lap as they continued to watch the movie. Bra gave a sigh and went to join them, sitting beside Goten wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

Trunks hug Pan tightly feeling his heart leap as she pressed close to him, she met his eyes and they smiled at each other. Pan turned to watch the movie, but Trunks was thinking... Thinking hard. He lay down on the couch as Pan lay on top of him, feeling the familiar box press against his leg. He'd have to do it soon…

Pan shifted as if she felt he was becoming uneasy. With the bond it was hard to keep any secrets from her. She turned to look at him. "Trunks are you alright? You've been acting strange recently, very distant." Trunks grinned.

"It's nothing Pan honest." He said.

Pan glanced at him. "Thinking?"

"Sorta…" he said shrugging. "A lot on my mind."

"Don't worry we can go and visit your parents if your missing them…" Pan said

"It's nothing like that…" Trunks said shifting uncomfortably. Pan felt him becoming uneasy.

"Trunks your starting to worry me." She said her voice sounding distant.

"Yeah mate, you've not been yourself recently. Not eating as much as you usually do." Goten said. Trunks shot him a glare. He wasn't helping. Goten whimpered under his eyes and shrank away. Bra turned to him.

"Don't look at him like that it's not his fault!" Bra snapped.

Trunks sighed. Pan then thought of something. She turned to him trying not to look to hurt. "Did you meet someone else?" She asked.

"NO!" Trunks barked suddenly causing them all to jump. He stood up and let Pan slide of him. "Nothing like that…" He said.

"Then what's up?" Pan asked.

Trunks could see there was no other way around this. It was now or never. He sighed, sweat pouring down his body. He turned much more like a robot and gazed into Pans eyes. A hand reached into his pocket, the fingers closing in on their target, the small box. He sighed shakily noticing how everyone in the room was watching him. He blushed, and lowered himself onto one knee in front of Pan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Cookies goes to the first person who can tell me what's about to happen! XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Please review! ;)

XxX Raven xXx


	3. The Proposal

Chrysoberyl - Thanks for your comment! Loved the idea! xD But no...

SSJ-Pan-Chan - Thanks for your review, and yes you were right! xD -Gives you five cookies-

Phantasom - Thanks for all your reviews! You've been great:)

Goodlife93 - What can I say? You've been here since I first started to write this story! And yes! You too guessed correctly! -Gives you five cookies-

Chazwwe - Thanks for your review:) I love all reviews and respond to them all!

Enjoy the slushy chapter guys!! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;:: Pan's POV ::;;::

The room went silent. Or maybe it was the silence ringing in my head. The movie was still playing, but I could no longer hear it. All eyes were on me. I was staring at the ring in the box, it was beautiful! That's the only word I can use to describe it. Beautiful. It was small a silver, with a medium sized purple jewel. I was aware my mouth was gaping. Moments had passed since he showed me it. It finally started to register into everyone except me what he was doing.

Bra let out a small gasp at first, she grinned broadly and gazed at Trunks who had his eyes fixed on me. Waiting. Goten let out a whistle, then all eyes were on me once again. I could feel the spot light shining down on me, even in the pitch dark. I did nothing for a few moments. Trunks was asking me to marry him! It was so sudden! But I loved him to much to care right now. My eyes flashed, and everyone seemed to notice a small change in my posture.

Trunks gulped but continued to look up at me. Without warning I let out a small shriek as it hit me like a ten tone rhino. Me and Trunks. I leapt onto him, gripping him tightly and started to sob uncontrollably into his chest. He slipped the box onto the table at his side where Bra seized it, and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart beating faster than it usually did during a sparing match. He touched my cheek gently. It was then that I knew, I was not going to be simply; the next girl in line. I knew now that, he loved me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

::;;:: Trunks' POV ::;;::

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Was I crazy? She had to know, I didn't want to drive her away. I've been thinking about this for months now, ever since Goten brought us here. The room was deathly silent, even with Team America's soft mushy scene which I knew led to a sex scene, which really didn't help. The mood shifted when Bra gave a small gasp closley followed by a whistle from Goten. They weren't helping either! I swear I could hear drums. No. That's just my heart beating in my head. It's oddly loud.

Everyone is watching Pan again. I've not moved my gaze anywhere else. I see one emotion in her eyes... confusion. I understand, she has only just turned 18. And I'm asking her to marry me? I must be losing it! Goten, Bra someone please hit me! But this is to show her how I feel! That I am serious. That I do care. That I love her.

Pan is the first girl I've ever felt like this about. Most people thought I was a player, but Pan feel in love with me anyway! She liked me for who I was, even when she was younger and our adventures with Goku, she's always had a thing for me. Now she knows I have a thing for her to, only it's more than just a silly crush! And if she's not ready, I'll wait. I'll wait for an eternity, just to be with her.

After a few moments when I'm sure my heart is going to stop me breathing, Pan launches herself onto me. I protect the ring and sit it on the table, where it is attacked by my sister. Pan is crying into my chest, my heart is leaping and I can feel her heart pounding to. I very gently lay a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away, kissing her on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

::;;:: Normal POV ::;;::

Bra was gazing at the ring. "Oh it's a keeper Pan!" She shouted dancing around Goten. She gave it to him, as he gazed at it. He blinked.

"Wow Trunks, I never knew you felt like that..." Goten said his eyes brows raised. Trunks blushed furiously and nodded. Pan was still crying, he pulled her closer and leaned his head on hers turning slightly to hide the small tear that had escaped his own eye.

Bra ran over to one of the cupboards in the room. "This calls for a small celebration!" She said pulling out a bottle of red wine and four glasses. Goten nodded and switched the TV off putting on music instead. The song was perfect...

_Here we are  
Safe at last  
We can breath a sigh  
It seems the storm has passed  
Through it all_

_No one knew_

_that all the tears in heaven_

_would bring me back to you._

_No one I know_

_Imagined we would make it_

_but all that matters that we both believe._

Trunks still lay on the floor cuddling Pan in his arms. Neither of them had said a word and were only paying attention to the words of the song.

_You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be and nothing can change it   
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us everyday _

Bra gasped and giggled. "Oh my Goth! You should totally make this like 'your song' that would so suit you two." She said smiling. Trunks and Pan both grinned up at her. Pan was no longer crying, but was just leaning in Trunks' arms, enjoying the feeling of him holding onto her, like he wouldn't be there tomorrow.

_All my life  
I felt incomplete  
but you touched my soul  
with your love so sweetly  
you hear my thoughts  
you read my mind  
you're the part of me  
I thought I'd never find  
no one i know  
can make me feel like you do  
you hold me and I feel like i can fly_

"If only this song was right about that then Bra would fly any time Goten was near her." Pan said chuckling, causing everyone to giggle except Bra.

"Oh hahaha!" She snorted. "The words said '_feel like I can fly _' Not actually flying!" Bra said with a huff. Goten moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she snuggled up into his chest.

_The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever be  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me_

Oh Oh, we're a miracle  
Meant to be, oh, and nothing can change it  
Mountains move and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a miracle, oh  
Angels stand watching over us  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday  


"Besides why would I want to learn how to fly when I like the feeling of being in Gotens arms when he carries me." Bra said smiling. Pan smiled at her friend and watched her uncles face turn deep red. She giggled lightly to herself as the song ended.

_You and me, we're a miracle, miracle  
You and me, we're a miracle, miracle  
Miracle _

"I like that song, it's sweet. What's it called?" Pan asked looking up.

"Hmmmm... Miracle?" Bra said sarcastically. Pan felt her face flush, that was rather obvious. Trunks chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I like it to, it seemed to fit us well." Trunks purred in her ear. Pan looked up at him lovingly, reaching up, their faces were just inches apart. Trunks closed the space and kissed her gently on the lips. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which was permitted. He started to roam inside her mouth with his tongue as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. He could feel the wet trails left behind by the tears she had shed and wiped them away softly as she seemed to melt in his arms.

There was a rush and a sense of familiar energy. Goku has just appeared in the room. Goten looked up at his father and smiled warmly at him.

"I wondered how long it would take before you checked here father..." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)

XxX Raven xXx


	4. The Mistake

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! xD

CherieMarie

Phantasom

Goodlife93

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Chazwwe

Kayuka

Tweenager

Enojoy the next chapter! But I want to alert you all to something, the last story I did was Romance/Humour... this one isn't, so just beware, all this fluff and slush _is_ for a reason! And it's a reason I don't think many of you will like... :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku looked up at grinned at Goten as Bra stood by him, embraced in close hug. Goten smiled back at his father.

"But your not going to tell them we're here are you?" He asked. Goku laughed and shook his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all safe, you gave us all quite the scare. Where's Trunks and Pan?" Goku asked.

Goten grinned and nodded behind him. Goku turned around and spotted Pan sitting on Trunks' lap being cradled by him, while both of them were kissing. His eyes softened.

"I don't think running away was the best idea." He said causing Pan and Trunks to break away, Trunks blushed, he didn't realise everyone was watching him.

"Well how else were we going to be together?" Pan asked him.

Goku was really thoughtful for a moment. After a moment he gave the best Son grin he could and shrugged. The room erupted with laughter.

"Come and have a drink with us Goku." Bra said waving the bottle of red wine under his nose.

"Red wine? Whoa! Who's getting married?" He asked jokingly.

"Pan and Trunks." Bra said smiling. Pan and Trunks blushed and stood up shifting uncomfortably at this comment.

Goku laughed. "Nice one Bra." He said taking a sip.

Bra grinned. "No really..."

This took a while to hit Goku and he turned to watch as Trunks slid the ring onto Pan's finger, as she gazed at him lovingly.

Goku was still drinking when it hit home. He choked and gagged, recovering quickly. "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS? WHO? I WASNT TOLD! DOES YOUR FATHER KNOW!" Goku shouted at Pan. Pan shrugged.

"No he doesn't and why should he? We can have our own wedding." She snapped.

Goku flinched. "Please don't snap at me Pan you know I don't have any problems with the two of you! But you should tell your father. He loves you Pan, he has a right to know when your getting married." Goku said his eyes softening at the teenager. Pan shrugged.

"I guess... but let's not ruin the moment..." She said smiling. Goku grinned and held his wine glass up.

"A toast? To Pan and Trunks." He said grinning at them. Everyone drank to the teenagers. Once Pan and Trunks had downed their glasses they turned to each other and kissed deeply, causing Br and Goten to cheer and Goku to beam at them. He could tell Trunks was serious about Pan, that's why he didn't mind. Gohan would just fail to see what the teenagers had for each other.

After a few moments of silent drinking - and Kissing in Pan and Trunks' case - Goku decided it would be best to go home before he got to drunk and Chichi came at him with the famous frying pan. He wished them all a good night and headed off, he was just about to dissapear when he remembered something.

"Oh Trunks I almost forgot!" He said.

"What?" Trunks asked getting up. Goku picked something up from the spot on the ground he arrived at and threw it at Trunks. After a moment Trunks realised he had just been tossed his sword. "AWSOME! Thanks Goku I owe you one." Trunks said hugging the sword to his chest. Goku grinned and put his fingers to his head disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Pan loved her granddad more than anyone else in her family right now, except Goten. But she couldn't help but feel he had brought the mood down slightly by mentioning her father. Pan retired to bed early to get a shower. She undressed in the room her and Trunks were sharing and opened the door to the bathroom. She walked in and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, looking at her ring. Her eyes swelled with tears, this meant that Trunks wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; Pan. She lifted her ring hand to her face and held it close to her cheek with her other hand. Tears running down her face now. She suppressed her energy and removed the bracelet. It would not be for long, just until she got a shower...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan was just getting back from work. He walked in through the front doors. People at work knew his daughter had ran away, they did not know why, but they suspected it was the reason why Gohan was so distant at work. They decided to just give him time, and maybe Pan would go back to him or he would sort himself out. But this was not the reason he was distracted. He was to busy sensing for even a flicker of energy all day. One little slip and he would know the direction they were in. He walked into the house and lay his coat on the couch.

"Bad day at work dear?" Videl asked laying a cup of coffee in front of her husband.

Gohan sighed. "It could have been better..." He looked up at his wife.

Videl sighed. "I've been thinking, perhaps they should be together, I mean why not? If they thought we approved it might bring them back." Videl said.

Gohan grunted. "I don't want my baby going out with that woman eater. He just takes what he needs and hurts them when he's done. I wont let that happen to my Pan." Gohan said taking a sip of tea.

"No offence Gohan but I think it already has." Videl said sighing. She sat beside Gohan.

"Maybe we should trust Pan's judgement on this. She's not a little girl anymore."

"Pan was the one who ran away, she chose not to stay and talk about this like adults, ergo she isn't one." Gohan said smugly. The truth was Gohan couldn't stand seeing his little Pan being with someone. He was her father! She would always be his little girl, and no big hot shot like Trunks would take her away from him. As he raised the cup to his lips for a second time, something flickered. He lowered the cup and glanced out the window.

"There..." Gohan said smirking. "I've got her..." With that he dashed out the door and took off in the direction he could sense Pan's faint energy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello Guys! I'm thinking... About... three more chapters at the most before I end this story! Whether you want another one or not that's up to you! But there is only so long I can continue this story...

Review please:) For milk and cookies.

XxX Raven xXx


	5. Caught!

Thanks

Goodlife93

Phantasom

for your reviews on my last chapter! xD

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan let the cold water slide down her body, her head tossed back and her eyes shut against the small beads of water. She stepped out the shower, turning it off and wrapping a towel around herself. Pan made her way over to the mirror which was fogged up, she was about to wipe it when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and looked up at Trunks. He grinned.

"Hope you don't mine, or do you want me to leave?" He asked hoping he wasn't making her feel uncomfortable. She smiled and leaned up kissing him.

"No it's fine if you stay." She said grinning. He smiled back, and watched her as she gazed into the mirror and washed her face with cold water. She turned back to him and they both made their way into the bed room to get ready for sleep. Trunks pulled his top off and threw it to the side where his sword lay. He jamp onto the bed and slid his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He lay back placing his hands behind his head enjoying the freedom.

"I'd never do this at home." He said.

"What?" Pan asked turning to him spotting him half naked. She blushed. "That?"

Trunks grinned. "Yeah, go to bed like this."

"Why not?" Pan asked rather curious now.

Trunks shrugged. "Just scared mum walked in during the night or something, I mean I like my privacy but no one in my house knew the meaning of that word." Trunks said laughing.

"What about Bra she's still here!" Pan said brushing her hair. Trunks nodded.

"True, but she'll be all caught up with Goten wont she?" He said laughing. "I don't think _either_ of them are brave enough to just walk in here without knocking. Too scared." He said winking. Pan blushed deeper, not hiding it from Trunks. He spotted the blush and laughed. "Chill, I was only joking..." He said.

"Or were you?" Pan asked with a seductive voice.

Trunks growled. "I don't know you tell me? What could they possibly not want to walk in on?" Trunks asked. Pan giggled and stood up dropping her towel. Trunks' mouth went very dry. He gazed up and down her slender toned body. He purred lightly as she crawled across the bed towards him.

"I have a few things in mind..." Pan said capturing his lips with hers. Pan dove her tongue into his mouth without permission. Trunks didn't mind, in fact he found her rather bossy attitude a turn on. Pan was always like that, and he wouldn't change her at all. He moaned as her tongue caressed his teeth, he brought his tongue up and started to lick and flick hers. She grinned into the kiss and pinned his tongue down with hers, declaring victory until his tongue slipped out from under hers and tried to do the same back. They tongue wrestled for a while before Trunks made another move. He slid his arms up starting from her ass, and slowly moved them up her back pulling her down towards him. She lay flat on him, wrapped up in the kiss and the embrace.

After a few more moments both teenagers broke free and grinned at each other. Trunks decided to take a moment just to be with her, even though his throbbing erection was telling him otherwise. He sat up on the bed and pulled her closer to him, she let her head against his chest and sighed, as they both watched the dark room, which was flooded by moonlight. Pan sighed and listened to Trunks' heart beat. It was a little faster than normal, but that was natural considering the kiss they had both just shared. She was very content to just lie in his arms, but she could spot that Trunks was painfully hard, and in need of some attention. She beamed to herself, what a great guy, even though his body is demanding him to do what is natural to him, he still takes his time to enjoy being with her. Pan sighed and reached up to kiss him again.

Trunks lay back down, as she sat on him straddling him. Both of them still kissing deeply. Pan kissed his chin and started to move down his neck, nipping and kissing the flesh as she went. Trunks lay on the bed and sighed contently, letting his eyes flutter shut. Pan reached his collar bone where she stopped to suck and kiss it gently. Trunks tilted his head to give her more access as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Pan continued to suck at the exposed flesh of his neck, before going lower. After a few moments of kissing his well muscled chest she reached his belly button, where she dipped her tongue into it, nipping just above it. Trunks grunted and opened an eye to watch her work, as she got to the rim of his boxers. She peeled them back with her teeth - which Trunks found even more arousing - before sitting up on his legs gazing at it. She slowly put a finger on it's tip and watched as it shook excitedly. He giggled and glanced at Trunks who flushed furiously and looked towards the window. Pan continued to run her finger up and down his length, he turned back now that she wasn't giving him a humiliating stare.

Pan lowered her head and licked the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. Trunks automatically thrust up, pushing deep inside her mouth. He moaned let his head fall back into the soft pillows. Pan grinned over her mouthful and moved her head up and down. Trunks started to get a rhythm going, thrusting up to meet her with his hips. Trunks growled low. Pan could feel him becoming harder. This time she pulled away, Trunks opened his eyes giving her a quizzical look wondering why she stopped.

"Don't tell me you plan to leave me like this!" Trunks whined.

Pan chuckled evilly. "No, that would be cruel." She said smirking. Trunks felt better at that comment but still didn't understand why she stopped. Pan noticed he was still unsure and giggled. She sat up and positioned herself so she was ready to spear herself on his arousal. Trunks spotted them and let his head fall back waiting. He could tell she was nervous, this would hurt like hell for her. He would let her take her time, even though the sight was driving him crazy.

Pan took a deep breath and trust down hard. She let out a shriek and gripped Trunks' sides tightly. She moaned as she felt the pain subside with pleasure much faster than it did the first time. She took a couple of minutes, getting used to him being inside her. Then when Trunks reached out for her, she smiled warmly to show she was alright, she slowly started to move up and down. Trunks grunted and moaned as he moved his hips with hers. He was now painfully hard, and he could feel her orgasm as she moaned deeply. Her walls contracted and relaxed around his erection which drove him over the edge.

Trunks tossed his head back and moaned loudly as he climaxed and shot inside her. She gave a pleasurable sigh and rolled off him lying at his side. He kissed her head and pulled her close as she snuggled down into his chest. She nipped at his flesh of his chest as she snuggled down. He chuckled lightly and breathed deeply.

"Pan I love you so much..." He said

"I love you to Trunks, more than anything else!" She said gazing up at him. He smiled back and kissed her head before he reached down and pulled his boxers up, just as there was a loud CRASH and snarl and Gohan came flying through the bedroom door!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EVERYONE HUM JAWS THEM!

Duh duh...

Duh duh...

DuhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhDUHHHHHH!!!

Whooop! Gohan's here! Oh ho...

Please review! xD And thanks for reading:)

XxX Raven xXx


	6. Big Trouble!

Thanks to:

Chazwwe

Kayuka

Goodlife93

Tweenager

EndcoreBlade

Thanks for your reviews! xD Enjoy the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAD!" Pan shouted rolling off the bed and covering herself with the covers. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" She asked him to shocked to blush.

Trunks could see Gohan's eyes glare at them, and quickly stood up blocking Pan from his view. Gohan stood in the middle of the room staring - bloody murder - at the both of them. The door lay in shreds around their feet and dust was settling itself on Gohan's thick black hair. He glared at Trunks and snarled.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled clenching his fists. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PROSTITUTE!" He snarled at Trunks. Trunks could feel his heart racing. How had he managed to find them? He thought they were well hidden. He glanced around at Pan who was pulling clothes on under the covers, his eyes caught the sight of something lying on the floor. The bracelet... She had taken it off to go into the shower and he had distracted her from putting it back on. This was all his fault. Quickly he glanced back at Gohan whos energy was rising a little to fast for his own comfort.

"Gohan please listen, I love Pa-" He was cut off as Gohan took a swing at him which he wasn't expecting. He hit him square in the face as Trunks rolled away, holding his nose that was now bleeding rather badly.

"Is that what you say to all your little tarts of girlfriends?" Gohan snarled launching himself at Trunks again as Pan whimpered crying and sobbing in the corner.

Trunks jamp out Gohan's way wiping the blood from his face. "Gohan please! Your like family! I don't want to have to hurt you!" He said rather calmly.

Gohan mistook his calmness for cockiness. He snarled and launched at Trunks, landing several blows into the stomach. Trunks bent forward and held his gut, feeling as if someone was trying to burst out of it. He chocked and fell to his knees. This was when Pan attacked. She landed a blow at Gohan's face. Gohan was a little shocked at first, then something inside him flared and he snarled, launching himself directly at _Pan_.

"How dare you let him touch you! You little slut!" Gohan barked, brining back his hands as he flared into Super Saiyan two. He brought his hands back and prepared a large Ki blast, shooting it straight at Pan. Pan stood gapping at the large energy ball heading her way, she couldnt believe her father was trying to kill her. Before it hit, Trunks appeared in front of her, taking the blast for himself. The whole house exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan was woken by the sound of angry yelps. She looked up into the night sky and felt her stomach give way. Gohan had Trunks by the throat, throwing him every name under the sun as he tore into him with his left hand. Trunks winced with every blow from Gohan. He couldn't believe Gohan didn't even stop to check on Pan, which was what Trunks was trying to do when Gohan grabbed him.

Pan stood up and was about to take off into the sky to help when she fell back down. She gazed at her leg, a large piece of wood was jutting out of it. She grimaced and gritted her teeth against the searing pain. She tried to stand again but quickly feel back down with a moan. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she glanced up at Gohan and Trunks.

"DONT YOU DARE HURT HIM FATHER!" She spat. Gohan ignored her. She used her last bit of energy to fly up into the sky her leg hanging uselessly. She made her way over to them as fast as she could the pain shooting through her body almost making her black out. "FATHER!"

"HE WONT MISUSE MY DAUGHTER, BECAUSE HE CANT IF HES _DEAD_!!" Gohan snarled. It was as if he was possessed. Pan was terrified, she drew the last of her energy into a blast and threw it at Gohan. Gohan dodged and dropped Trunks letting him fall to the ground. Pan made to catch him, but Gohan stopped her as Trunks hit the ground with an ugly 'Thud'.

Pan glared at her father hate and anger burning in her eyes, as well as hurt. "Why?" She muttered as he brought his arms up and brought them down fast on her head. Sending her crashing towards the ground. Pan the ground and gave a small whimper. Trunks used what was possibly the last of his energy to go and see if she was alright.

"Pan? Pan? Can you hear me?" He asked brining her head up onto his lap as Gohan howled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU TRAMP!" He spat brining his hands behind him. "Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" He called and fired a large and powerful blast of energy at the Two. Pan was sent crashing into the forest and Trunks landed in the rubble. He looked up and spotted Bra and Goten lying, unconscious in the rubble. He sighed and reached out for his sword. Gohan ran at him swiping the sword from his grasp and blasting into the air.

"I'll make sure you never let your fifthly hands on my daughter ever again!" Gohan snarled taking the sword out and launching it at Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened as the last thing he saw was a flash of metal. He looked down... the sword had pierced his chest. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his stomach and drenching his pants. He started to feel cold, his breath lessening. Before he passed out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short? I know I'm sorry:( I'm not good at fighting scenes, as you can all see! And even more bad news! I wont be able to write the next chapter for a while, a day? Two? I don't know! You'll just have to wait sorry...

XxX Raven xXx


	7. The end

Thanks:

Raditz's Onna

Goodlife93

Phantasom

Chaszwwe

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Kayuka

Tweenager

Thanks for all your reviews guys, and I hope you enjoy the very last chapter:P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG; 'KEEP HOLDING ON' (BY AVRIL LAVIGNE) OR DBZ/GT!!!! I just kidnapped them for a small while... :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in_

Pan opened one wide black eye. She peered at the sky, the moon was sinking back over the trees on the opposite side of the forest. That meant that morning was soon approaching. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and whimpered as pain shot up from her broken leg. That's when she remembered, her father had attacked her, he had attacked _Trunks!_ Quickly she gazed around, her eyes cast dark shadows over the wreckage until they fell upon a figure lying motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. Pan dragged her way over to the body, afraid of what she was going to see, when she spotted Trunks... and the sword.

She knew right away there was almost no hope left. His body was shivering violently and the pool of blood around his body was increasing in size with every passing second. Pan sat beside him, the pain in her leg forgotten and pulled his head onto her lap. He couldn't even open his eyes. Pan touched his wound lightly and listened to his breath quicken. She whimpered.

"Trunks? Are you alright...?" She asked stupidly, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer or not. Trunks opened one eye and gazed at Pan. First his face was expressionless, then it contorted with pain and fear.

"Pan..." He whimpered softly. Pan held him closer, he was shivering uncontrollably, either from cold or pain, it was hard to tell.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"Shhh... T-Trunks..." She said cradling him and touching his face gently. It was deadly cold. He smiled weakly at her.

"W-What ever... what ever happens Pan! I-I Love Y-You, so m-much..." He said breathing heavy.

"Nothing is going to happen Trunks!" Pan said sternly. "You'll be okay! I-I can help you!" She said tears springing into her eyes.

Trunks grinned weakly. "W-We both know i-its t-to late..." He said as his body gave a large shiver. Pan shook his gently.

"Trunks! TRUNKS!" She gasped, as he opened his eye, she breathed out. He was still alive.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend_

Trunks gave another shiver. "The pain..." He whimpered. His eyes full of hurt. He could feel Pan's warm boy, before he realised it was just his extremely cold. Pan gripped his body and kissed his lips. With every last effort Trunks kissed her back, before his body shivered again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out.

"TRUNKS!" Pan called, the tears streaming down her face. "No... TRUNKS NOOOO!" She yelled. Quickly she lay him down and rose into the air. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!! PLEASE HELP!!!" She called into the air. She started to cry, shivering uncontrollably in the night air, and slid back down beside Trunks. "Please... Trunks you cant die..." She said reaching out for him and pulling him close. "I love you..."

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

As she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, crying there was a snapping noise and the rush of energy. Then a gasp. Pan drowned out the sound of rustling as she held onto Trunks' body. Pan could feel his pulse slowing down at an alarming rate. "T-Trunks... p-p-please..." She sniffed into his neck. "Y-you c-can't l-l-leave m-me..." Pan muttered, feeling her tears burn down onto his cold skin. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Then the feeling of pulling, as if this person was stupid to pull her away. Trunks needed her!!! Couldn't they see that?!!

Pan snarled and shook the hand away clinging onto the body of her mate, her fiancé, her best friend, of Trunks. He fit into too many categories to die! Couldn't he see that!!! Pan continued to cuddle into him, feeling his cold skin against hers! Maybe if she cuddled him long enough his blood would heat up! That might make him feel better until they got help.

"Pan..." Came a calming voice. Once again Pan felt the hand on her shoulder and the same feeling of being pulled away. Pan lashed out at the person snarling. It was Goku, quickly he withdrew his hand from her grasp.

"Go AWAY!" She snarled as she continued to cuddle Trunks. Goku's eyes softened, and she could almost swear she could see tears in them. She didn't care! He was trying to take her away from Trunks! Anyone who did that should die, because Trunks needed her right now! She needed him...

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly_

"Pan..." Goku said, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away. "Pan, there's nothing we can do..." He said pulling her closer to him.

"What do you mean 'nothing we can do'? We can pull the sword out! We can make Dende heal him! He'll be fine if you go and get Dende!" She said trying to wriggle free from his grip.

"Pan, Trunks is dead."

The words hit her as hard as the sword hit Trunks. She was breathing hard, looking at Goku as the full saiyan tried hard to hide the pain in his own eyes.

"LIES!" Pan snarled breaking from his grip and staggering away. "Stop lying! STOP LYING!!!" She collapsed on the ground beside Trunks and held him close. "Don't listen Trunks. You'll be fine! I'LL Go and get Dende!" She said smiling at her plan. She lay Trunks down, failing to notice he wasn't breathing...

She spun around and made to fly into the air when Goku caught her tightly. "PAN! HE'S GONE! THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO!" Goku shouted, causing her to whimper. "Your not a baby Pan, you know I would never lie about something like that." He growled. "Your not the only one who loved him! How do you think Goten and Bra will feel?" He asked.

Pan blinked, her mouth open and very dry. "D-Dead?" She asked. Goku sighed and nodded. "Pan, there is nothing we can do."

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Pan gulped and looked down at Trunks. He wasn't breathing. His face no longer held pain or the will to fight. Goku let Pan go as she stumbled over to his body. She sat down tears pouring down her face. Then she remember the bond they shared. _'Trunks? Can you hear me? Your alive, tell me that! Tell me you love me and you will never let go like you promised...' _But there was no answer. She listened, but the part of her brain where she could always feel Trunks was strangely empty and cold. She knew she would never be able to rid herself of this feeling, even if she were to be happy once again. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LET GO!" She held him close and placed her hand on his heart. Or where it should be, it was hard to tell since it wasn't beating. She held him the way he held her when he made the promise, the first night they ran away. "You promised..."

Goku landed beside her, she allowed him to steer her away from the body, feeling her own slowly falling further into the coldness, the cold and emptiness Trunks had left in her head. She seemed to curl up in it. She looked down as Goku lifted her into the night sky, watching Trunks for the last time, she lost the ability to cry, after crying her eyes dry. She wondered if she was dying too, because she could no longer feel her heart. It was gone. It left when Trunks took his last breath. And it wasn't coming back.

_**Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thanks for reading! The black is in memory of Trunks:( I hope you enjoyed it. My next work will be a couple of one shots between TxP GxB and even GxT But it will be a while before I do another one with this many chapters! Unless everyone wants that...**_

_**Thanks for reading! Trunks would appreciate it.**_

_**XxX Raven xXx **_


End file.
